Confrontando el dolor
by Jadelyne Scarlett
Summary: — Acaso, ¿No lo viste venir?. — Fue la ultima frase que Wanda escucho susurrar a Pietro, Y en cuanto sucedió una ira inhumana la inundo, pero lo sintió, aquel lazo que la unía a su hermano seguía ahí, vivo. Y se dio cuanta que Pietro en sus últimos instantes trataba de detener el curso de su propia muerte. /Continuación de Tiempo y Probabilidad/Incesto/PietroxWanda/
1. ¿No lo viste venir?

**¿No lo viste venir?**

.

.

.

.

.

\- _¿No lo viste venir?._..- Fue la ultima frase que Wanda escucho susurrar a Pietro, Y en cuanto sucedió una ira inhumana la inundo, pero lo sintió, aquel lazo que la unía a su hermano seguía ahí, vivo. Y se dio cuanta que Pietro en sus últimos instantes trataba de detener el curso de su propia muerte.

Se concentro y Convoco parte de sus poderes mas profundos, ella debia salvar a su hermano, aquel que habia estado con ella toda la vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitán América se acerco a Wanda, y con un deje de tristeza le dio el pésame, Pietro, ante los Vengadores había muerto. Pero Wanda sabia que eso no había sucedido, pero debía mantener el cuerpo de su hermano en aquella dimensión en estado de reposo hasta que sanara. Visión la observo a lo lejos con un deje de tristeza poco reconocida por si mismo, aquella bruja de mirada jade era una niña solitaria, y sin su hermano, ella estaba sola.

-No es necesario que me tenga lastima.- Murmuro Wanda con aquel rudo acento que los caracterizaba a ella y a su hermano, sin embargo aquella voz era aun dulce.

-No es lastima.

-Ah, ya. Vale.- Ella decidió dejar el tema ahí, debía separarse del resto y entrar a su dormitorio para vigilar el estado de su hermano mayor.

Quizá, si pensó en decirles a los Vengadores sobre el estado de su hermano, que no había muerto. Pero ella no quería ponerlo en riesgo. Ya habían sido demasiados años siendo protegida por su hermano, ahora ella quería protegerlo. Debía encontrar a los demás mutantes, debía combatir a la gran parte del mal en el mundo por un tiempo, y retirarse. Debía.

Pero ella no quería eso, simplemente deseaba una vida normal junto a su hermano.

-Wa.. wanda...- Dirigió su mirada hacia el cuerpo de su hermano, completamente sano dentro de una crisálida color sangre, magia pura. Se acerco a el y acaricio el cabello plata de su hermano.

-Lo lamento tanto hermano. Pero fue lo único que pude hacer, necesitaras tiempo. A pesar de que sanamos rápido todos tus órganos fueron heridos gravemente. necesitas reposo, pero... yo estaré aquí, a tu lado.-

-Tan hábil como siempre...- Susurro Pietro entre sueños. Y a pesar de sentirse completamente adormilado, su mente estaba centrada en Wanda, su dulce y terca hermana menor, aquella que por 12 minutos era mas chica, y mas testaruda.

Wanda lo observo atenta, la recuperación de Pietro tardaría, pero no tanto como pensó, puesto que su hermano, era bastante fuerte. En cuanto su hermano estuviese completamente bien, se irían, convencería a su hermano de irse lejos, de buscar un lugar seguro, alejado de todas esas batallas, después de todo, ellos podían valerse por si mismos.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Wanda, fue presentada como un nuevo miembro de los vengadores, la poderosa Bruja Escarlata. Habia pocos mutantes, escasos, con aquellas habilidades. Madeline, mentora de Wanda, sonreía observando el monitor. Su alumna ahora era una poderosa Bruja, con poder ilimitado, capaz de crear o destruir a su antojo, sin embargo, buena e inocente.

.

.

.

El día había sido bastante tranquilo, tras haber acabado con Ultron los vengadores habían decidido seguir como una fuerza especial, sin ser comandada por el gobierno, Tony, sentado desde un mullido sofa de piel observo a Wanda, la culpabilidad era algo que rara vez sentia, pero aquellos chicos habían sido torturados con el único propósito de explotar sus capacidades, y ellos deseaban acabar con el por haber causado la muerte de sus padres. sin embargo, tras de todo eso, el decidió investigar, algo en todo eso no cuadraba.

-A ver pequeña bruja.- Wanda lo miro mal pero se acerco cruzándose de brazos.

-Señor Stark

-Eh, suponiendo que si, yo fui parte del problema con lo de tus padres y todo eso. Debido a mi leve sentir de culpabilidad decidi investigar lo que habia sucedido en algunos periodos de la vida de ustedes...- Wanda lo observo mal -... veras, lo que quiero decir es que a pesar de lo que sucedio, hay alguien en tu familia que sigue con vida, y es muy peligroso.

-¿A que se refiere?- Su hermano, pensó. sin embargo lo descarto, Stark no era tan inteligente como para investigarla a ella, suponiendo que solo era una chica rebelde que se encerraba en su habitación.

-Magneto, a eso me refiero. - Aquello llamo la atención de todos los vengadores presentes.- Resulta, que en mi investigacion, he topado con la casualidad de que Magneto tuvo tres hijos. todos, abandonados a su suerte. -Aquello sono cruel, pero lo importante era aclarar todo para investigar a fondo.

-Tres... ¿tres hijos?- Se encontraba confundida.

-Lorna, Se encuentra en la academia para mutantes, es... digamos, una copia exacta de su padre, en habilidades quiero decir. Sin embargo ella desconoce completamente que tiene hermanos, aunque ya conoce su relación con Magneto.- Tony se recargo cómodamente en el sofá

-Lorna...

-Si, después de lo de tu hermano, trate de buscar a alguien que pudiese darte apoyo, no soy tan malo después de todo. Pero, al encontrarme con esto, es potencialmente peligroso que los busques.- Vision se acerco a ellos.

-Lo que el Señor Stark trata de decir, es que al ser iguales, Lorna y Magneto podrían querer manipularte para hacer algo malo. La ambicion de poder que tienen es demasiado grande, la reputación les precede.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se retiro hacia su habitación. Lo recordaba, a aquel hombre que decían era su padre, el los había salvado a Pietro y a ella hace muchos años, después de un atentado hacia los mutantes. ¿No podía ser tan malo o si?, incluso les había sonreído y dicho que serian demasiado poderosos en el futuro. Sin embargo, el los había abandonado a su suerte. Bajo la mirada con tristeza, ella solo tenia a Pietro, sin importar nada ni nadie, ella solo lo tenia a el.


	2. Ella

**Ella**

.

.

.

.

.

¿Que era lo que sentía por ella?. Era mi hermana claro esta, sin embargo, no puedo verla como tal, no he podido y no puedo lograrlo. A veces, me siento un enfermo por pensar en mi hermana como mujer.

No se exactamente cuanto tiempo llevo dentro de esta crisálida hecha por Wanda, pero, no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, de escuchar su voz a través de este sueño en el que me internò. El tiempo para mi siempre fue débil, era algo que no me interesaba, excepto ella, los romances, no eran para mi, tan aburridos tan simples. Trataba de vivir mi dia a dia asi, simplemente protegiéndola. Quizá tuve algunas relaciones, pero tras el engaño de Crystal, solo podía confiar en mi hermana.

-Falta poco Pietro, ¿Sabes? Hace poco hubo una separación en los vengadores, Visión trato de cocinar y fue gracioso. Pero ahora todo esta resuelto, aunque, Stark y Steve se encuentran molestos el uno con el otro. El gobierno trato de controlarnos, y hubo diferencia de ideas. Fue algo fastidioso.- El tono de mi hermana al nombrar a Visión cambio por unos segundos, algo sucedía, y necesitaba despertar. Sentí como Wanda paso su mano por mi cabello, era maravilloso sentirla aquí, preocupada por mi.

\- Ha pasado casi un año hermano, te extraño tanto, pero falta muy poco para que regreses y podamos irnos.

 _Irnos_. Ella quería huir de todo esto conmigo, solamente a mi lado.

No se exactamente como sentirme, No quería alejarme emocionalmente de mi hermana, pero alguien o algo estaba aprovechando el hecho de que no estaba para arrebatármela. Cada que mi hermana platicaba algo, la palabra, el nombre, _Visión_ , hacían hervir mi sangre. Debia despertar.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, sentía el cuerpo pesado y adormilado. La crisálida a mi alrededor se evaporaba y entraba a mi cuerpo, fue como sentir la calidez de Wanda dentro de mi pecho. Me senté en el suelo de aquella extraña dimensión en la que me encontraba, era como si estuviese en el universo, pero sin estar en el.

-Podría correr y buscar una salida, pero seguro en cuanto llegue Wanda me golpea- decidí quedarme a esperar, los golpes de mi hermana eran legendarios.

-Pietro...- Escuche su voz a mis espaldas y me puse de pie para girarme. Y la vi.

Se veía sorprendida y sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas, su cabello castaño oscuro se habia vuelto mas largo, y su piel se veia mas tersa que antes. Lucia...

-Preciosa...-

-!Pietro¡- la sentí en el momento en que me abrazo y las lagrimas mojaron mi pecho, La extrañaba tanto, extrañaba abrazarla y escucharla, sentirla cerca, sentir,que era el mundo para Wanda. Acaricie su cabello, ahora mas largo y la tome de la barbilla, ella me observo sorprendida y plante un suave beso en sus labios. Era normal, desde niños lo hacíamos, pero ahora para mi, tenia otro significado "Mi dulce Wanda".

Ella me dio una tierna sonrisa y sus ojos verdes se iluminaron.

-Así que ¿Me extrañaste mocosa?

-Mas que a nada en el mundo Señor arrogancia

Ambos reímos.

-Hay que huir Pietro, yo, debo presentar mi renuncia de los Vengadores.-La voz de Wanda era neutra, ella no quería dejar los Vengadores, ella huia por mi, tenia miedo de perderme. Sonreí

-Tonta, al menos los viejos saben que sobreviví ¿no?-

-No... No quiero que seas un Vengador, ellos piensan que estas... muerto, pero... - La observe a los ojos y tome su rostro entre mis manos, ella era tan adorable a pesar de querer ser siempre una chica mala. Ella agacho la mirada, se sentía nerviosa, yo era su mellizo, podía sentirla.

-Yo soy el veloz, tu la rara, ambos controlamos cosas que nadie mas, eres capaz de deformar la probabilidad y yo soy, bueno, tengo un super metabolismo.- comente en broma, ella carcajeo

-Te extrañe tanto...-

Aquellas palabras me llenaron el pecho de alegría. -Por cierto ¿En donde estamos?, en nuestros juegos nunca estuvimos aqui.- Pregunte. Wanda me observo y suspiro pesadamente.

-Pues, este era el lugar en donde me escondía de niña, es el centro de toda creación, de aquí viene gran parte de mi poder. ¿Recuerdas cuando me hacías enojar y huía de ti?, Este es el lugar, era un secreto pero, debía mantenerte a salvo.

.

.

.

.

.

Habíamos salido de aquella dimensión, me recosté en la cama de Wanda, todo olía a vainilla, ella amaba la vainilla y los frutos rojos. Puse mis brazos tras mi cabeza y la observe sentada en el tocador frente a mi.

-¿Y ahora que?

-Wanda creo que deberiamo... ¿Pietro?- _¡Joder! el tipo que odiaba entraba asi de facil a la habitacion de mi hermana. Yo lo mato._

-Visión... eh...- Wanda titubeo y eso me hizo enfurecer.

-¿Que importa que estè aquí?- Lo desafié, el me observo mal, me puse de pie.

-La magia negra, Wanda, no debes utilizar magia para revivir a los muertos, esto causo que en el Multiuniverso anterior todo fuese...- La piedrita voladora regañaba a mi hermana menor. Lo tome por un horrible suéter gris que usaba y me acerque a su rostro.

-No soy un zombie si es lo que estas tratando de decir. No tenemos porque darte explicaciones, no eres nadie para venir aquí y regañar a mi hermana.

-Esta bien, comprendo tu punto, sin embargo, Al ser ella parte del equipo debería comentarle esto al Señor Stark.-

-Sobre eso...- Mi hermana agacho la mirada sonriendo.- Dejare los Vengadores.-


	3. Despedida

**Despedida**

.

.

.

.

.

El cielo se encontraba nublado y la tormenta comenzaba a caer. Pietro se cruzo de brazos con pose arrogante observando la mueca de Visión y sonrió altanero.

-¿Dejar a los vengadores?

-Ahora que Pietro esta bien, nosotros hemos decidido alejarnos de todo esto, las batallas solo han traído destrucción y muerte, no queremos eso- Wanda observo a su hermano y sonrió.- El es mi mundo

Con paso firme decidió salir de su habitación, debía ir a presentar su renuncia ante el equipo, Pietro la seguía detrás, a un lado de Visión, con el semblante orgullosamente altanero, Observo a su alrededor rápidamente, recorriendo con la vista cuando veía al caminar, aquel cuartel era diferente, y al parecer estaba alejado de la ciudad.

Wanda volteo hacia Pietro y acariciándole el rostro le menciono que la esperara, el asintió y ella abrió la puerta del living, el equipo estaba ahí, charlando cómodamente.

-Tengo que decirles algo...- Sin embargo no pudo continuar, pues Pietro la habia sorprendido en el momento en que la cargo en brazos, asombrando a todos los presentes.

-Es que acaso, ¿No lo vieron venir?- Soltando una leve carcajada abrazo a su hermana.- Venimos a decirles que estaremos de vacaciones por un tiempo indefinido.- Aquel rudo acento retumbo en el lugar.- Mi hermana ya estuvo mucho tiempo bajo sus cuidados y creo que ya es tiempo que me encargue yo.

-¿Encargarte tu?- Tony alzo la voz llamando a su brazo izquierdo, apunto a Pietro.- ¿El hermano de la pequeña bruja esta muerto, nosotros lo vimos, no puedes engañar a nadie. ¿Quien eres?-

-Pietro Maximoff, Hermano mayor de Wanda y no, no estoy muerto gracias a esta princesa que ven aquí.- Comento mientras alzaba a su hermana.

-¿Utilizaste magia para revivir a tu hermano?- Black widow pregunto consternada. Wanda, en brazos de su hermano, giro la vista hacia la pelirroja.

-El arca había sido rota, y no pensé otra solución mas que salvarlo con magia. No lo reviví, simplemente le ayude a mantenerse vivo, el tiempo que necesitara para recuperarse y sabia que ustedes no podrían ayudarme.- La respuesta de Wanda dejo pensativa a Black Widow, la pelirroja asintió, dirigiendo una leve mirada a Visión, quien se encontraba cerca del comedor con pose fastidiada.

-Vayan al grano.- La interrupción de Capitán América hizo voltear a los presentes.- Van a dejar a los Vengadores para vivir en "paz", pero ¿no piensan que eso solo sera complicado?, la mitad de la población mundial los conoce, querrán atacarlos. Aun quedan bases de Hydra, hay terrorismo y ataques a sangre fría matando a miles, y ustedes desean ser egoístas y huir-

La mirada de Wanda se ensombreció, Su hermano, sintiendo el cambio en las emociones de su hermana, mostró un semblante molesto.

-La verdad me importa poco lo que suceda ahora con el mundo, los tienen a ustedes, están los mutantes, hay un montón de héroes afuera, nosotros no marcamos diferencia. A mi, solo me interesa el bienestar de mi hermana, escuálido experimento.- Y sin mas, salio del living con su hermana en brazos.

* * *

Si bien, el bienestar mundial era prioridad para los héroes, no la era para el, y se encontraba mas que molesto. Pietro gruño, recostado esperando a que su hermana terminara de empacar las cosas que tenia, no eran muchas, incluso el podría comprarle algunas mas. Pero esa niña, se encariñaba con las cosas extrañas.

-Vamos hermano, cambia esa cara.-

-Simplemente, nunca he soportado a ese grupo de tontos.- Pietro suspiro pesadamente

-Ahora que todo esto esta decidido, ¿A donde iremos?.- Wanda lo observo, y se dio cuanta que Pietro, no tenia idea.

-Hace tiempo, después de lo que paso con... Crystal. Compre una casa de campo, quizá deberíamos ir ahí.-

Un leve toque en la puerta se escucho, y Clint entro.

-Chicos, deberían pensar mejor todo esto.

-Wanda y yo queremos una vida normal viejo. Deberían entender eso.-

Si bien las palabras de Pietro eran ciertas, Clint sabia lo importante que seria Wanda para encontrar las demás gemas, suspiro pesadamente. Habia tratado de razonar con ellos, pero el mayor de los mellizos era aun mas persistente que la castaña. Sonrió leve y asintió mientras se preparaba para salir de la habitación de la chica.

-Si eso quieren, cuídense chicos.-

* * *

Dos días después Pietro y Wanda se encontraban completamente instalados en su nueva casa, el, había decidido tratar de olvidar lo que sentía. Sin embargo, no era tan fácil como pensaba.

-Pietro...- Aquella extraña forma de decir su nombre lo hizo titubear.-. Hermano, no puedo dormir...- El peliplata observo a su hermana entrar en la habitación, hace apenas unas horas habían terminado de cenar y cada quien había entrado a su respectiva habitación. Pero Wanda hacia mucho tiempo que no iba con el para conciliar el sueño.

-Eh... -

-¿Puedo dormir a tu lado...?- _.-Venga, solo quiere dormir, no es una proposición a algo mas, ella ni siquiera siente lo mismo que tu-._ Aquel pensamiento trataba de convencerlo. Sin embargo, al verla con aquel vestido negro que ella usaba para dormir le hizo temblar.

Wanda se acurruco a un lado de su hermano, y con ademan cariñoso lo abrazo por la cintura, entre sueños, sin darse cuenta que su hermano se encontraba semidesnudo bajo la delgada sabana.

 _-Tranquilo Pietro, es tu hermana, con la cual haz vivido toda tu vida. No es mas que eso. si, eso es, solo debo dormir-_. Penso para si mismo, El aliento escapo de sus labios al sentir como Wanda le abrazaba con las piernas desnudas, aun durmiente. Rozando su entrepierna. Tembló estrepitosamente, sin embargo eso no despertó a la castaña. - _Joder, como siga así la tomare en este momento-_. El calor en su entrepierna comenzaba a notarse, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuese su hermana.

- ** _¡Ah!_**... P... Pietro...- Un leve jadeo salio de los labios de la castaña paralizando por completo al peliplata.

-Wanda...- La llamo, tratando de confirmar si estaba despierta, quizá se había asustado al sentir aquello bajo su pierna. Y esque aunque amaba a su hermana con todo su ser, dormir juntos ya no era recomendable. El tenia necesidades, y con su hermana ahí, se volvían mas fuertes.

-Joder Wanda... lo siento.- Murmuro apenas en el momento en que se giro sobre ella y la beso.

La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida, observando directamente la mirada zafiro de su hermano, se encontraba nublada. Su vientre palpito y se dio cuanta de lo que sucedía mientras un fuerte sonrojo adornaba su rostro. Aquel hombre grande y con apariencia salvaje era su hermano, y se encontraba al borde de hacer una locura.


	4. Perdoname (Lemon)

**Perdoname**

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Que... que haces, Pietro?.-

El suave murmullo escapo de tus labios, el sonrojo que brillaba en tu rostro gracias a la luz de luna que se colaba por el balcón me alertaba de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía detenerme. Tu voz adormilada era como un suave caramelo derritiéndose en mi boca, tentándome a probar cada vez mas, hasta saciarme. Quería decirte cuanto te amaba en ese momento, que no soportaba este sentimiento en mi pecho, pero no lo entenderías, nadie entendería. Susurre un leve _"te amo"_ antes de besarte una vez mas, mas profundamente, con mas intensidad.

Estaba a punto de hacer algo imperdonable, algo enfermizo, y rogaba por que no me odiaras mientras acariciaba tu cintura. Jadeaste, y sentí tus frías lagrimas escapar, querías alejarme, lo sabia, pero no podías, tu mente estaba en conflicto, volviéndote inmóvil ante mi acto.

Conmigo serias feliz, era capaz de darte todo, y tu lo sabias. Habia cometido actos horribles, solo para conseguir lo que deseabas, nunca te dije de donde venia el dinero, las cosas o los caprichos, pero lo sabias, podías leer cada pensamiento si quisieras. Porque mi mente y mi ser eran tuyos desde el momento en que nacimos.

Levante la vista y tome tus muñecas posandolas sobre tu cabeza, te observe fijamente, quería que me vieras, que vieses lo que sentía. Tus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y sonreíste de manera triste, eso me partió el corazón.

-Pietro... Esto no esta bien.-

Murmuraste, pero no estaba dispuesto a escucharte, no había nadie que nos impidiera esto, no había moral, no había alguien a quien pedir perdón por tal acto, me acerque a tu cuello y lamí, sintiendo como cerrabas tus piernas involuntariamente alrededor de las mías y jadeabas, apreté tus muñecas y eso te encendió, te gustaba, lo sabia. Explore dentro de tu vestido antes de deshacerme de el, estaba ansioso, y tu cordura ahora estaba nublada. Acaricie tu intimidad lentamente, sosteniendo tus muñecas con una mano, eras pequeña, a decir verdad. Tus jadeos me volvían loco, y eso me hacia desear arrancar tu ropa y tomarte ahora, pero debía ir despacio, lo sabia, era tu primera vez, estabas asustada.

La humedad entre tus piernas me decía que estabas lista, me relamí los labios con impaciencia y me despoje de la ropa en un rápido movimiento. Tome tus caderas firmemente hasta que tu humedad rozo mi erección. Te senti temblar, tenias miedo, la cordura volvía a ti por instantes, estabas a punto de detenerme, pero te bese, con tal anhelo que nos hizo perdernos entre jadeos.

 _"Te prometo, que todo estará bien"_ susurre en el momento en que te penetre.

-¡Ah! Pietro, por favor...- _"No, no me pidas que me detenga, no puedo parar_ " Me aferre a tu cintura, el dolor pasaría pronto, ahora eras mía. Lo hacia lo mas lento que podía, sabia que debía contener esa bestialidad que emergía de mi cada que sentía como tu cuerpo se tensaba de aquella manera, debía darte la mejor experiencia de tu vida.

Los jadeos se volvieron constantes, y pronto me observaste deseando mas, y no pude contenerme, al enterrarme profundamente en ti no pude evitar soltar un gruñido. Aquello te sorprendió, nunca habías visto este lado de mi, ese lado que solo podía desquitar con otras mujeres pensando en ti. Pero ahora estabas aquí, en mis brazos y no planeaba dejarte ir, no ahora que por fin estábamos completamente unidos. Sentía mi sangre hervir y tus gemidos solo aumentaban el deseo que tenia de hacerte completamente mía, de llenarte con todo mi ser, y fue así, sin contenerme, no tuve miedo de plantar mi semilla en ti, con aquellas estocadas tan fuertes que te hicieron gritar de placer. Pero no quería parar, no deseaba dejar de entrar y salir de ti, mi cuerpo se encontraba ardiendo, la gloria de sentirte apretada alrededor mio, era la sensación mas exquisita que hubiese sentido jamas _"Eres tan estrecha"_ susurre en tu oído, eso te encendió aun mas.

Salí de tu interior con un ultimo gruñido, aquello había sido lo mas maravilloso de mi vida, aquello que solo llegue a soñar en mis mas enfermas fantasías, pero ahora estabas aquí, para mi, y solo rogaba que no me odiaras después de tal pecado. te escuche murmurarme, pero no logre entenderte, te sentaste y recargaste en el cabezal de la cama, tus ojos jade me observaron atentos y llenos de preguntas. Y estaba dispuesto a abrirte mi mente, pero querías escucharlo de mi. Querías que yo te platicase todo lo que sentía. Me senté a tu lado y te acaricie, temblabas, estabas temerosa, bese tu frente y te hice mirarme de frente, te cubriste con aquella sabana de terciopelo que reposaba bajo nosotros, tu mirada expectante me conmovió.

-Llevo tanto tiempo aguantando esto que no pude detenerme, lo lamento tanto...- Me observaste con aquella pizca de astucia en tu mirada, estabas analizándome.-. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que habías cambiado, de lo horrible que sentía cada vez que alguien coqueteaba contigo, y no podía siquiera dejarte salir sola. Tenia miedo Wanda, miedo de que encontrases a otro hombre y me abandonaras a mi suerte, porque te amo tanto que me duele pensar que alguien mas te haga feliz...-

Acariciaste mi rostro con ternura en la mirada y yo recogí mi cabello hacia atrás, era un gesto que hacia cuando estaba preocupado o muy entusiasmado, y sonreíste.

-No pude soportar saber que Visión y tu tenían algo, quería alejarte por completo de el y de cualquiera que fuese interesante para ti. Tenia miedo... sentía celos..- Tu dulce mirada me encogió el corazón, estabas entendiéndome.

-Eres lo mas importante que tengo, y nada ni nadie me alejara de ti, hice lo imposible por mantenerte con vida, daría todo por ti.- Murmuraste somnolienta, eras sincera, tu mirada cansada demostraba aquello, te abrace y nos recostamos, mientras nos arropaba. Aquella sensación al tenerte en mis brazos de aquella manera tan profunda y llena de significado me englorio el corazón. Ahora estábamos unidos para siempre, y eso, seria muchísimo tiempo.

Me sentía feliz, no habías huido de mi como pensé que harías, no, estabas en mis brazos, respirando tranquilamente, y yo a tu lado observándote mientras sonrio. Me sentia afortunado, Lucharia contra el universo entero por ti, mi dulce y amada hermana menor.


End file.
